Anger and Resolve
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Valentine's/White Day special. One-shot: Roxas and Sora get into a big relationship fight that it took a bat to the head for Roxas to see that he doesn't want to risk losing Sora...and that he maybe loves the brunette


**Yeah, totally late on both Valentine's Day and White Day but cut me some slack! I'm in school dangit! With the most boring Drawing for Design class EVER!**

**My yearly Valentine's/White Day special! Kingdom Hearts this year(go figure)!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything but the story nor am I making money off this**

* * *

><p><strong>Anger and Resolve<strong>

**By ShadowYin-Yang**

* * *

><p>Roxas was one of those people that could easily forgive people, in a sense. Okay, so he can hold a grudge sometimes, but it really depends if you deserve it or not. Then there's Sora: The one person Roxas can never seem to stay mad at for more than half a day. As friends, they would have their occasional friendship fights but they usually end with Sora going to Roxas and crying. In turn, this would make Roxas apologize as well and then comfort the boy.<p>

Then came freshman year of high school when they went from just being good friends into being a couple. Ever since then, it became even harder to see the two angry at each other, especially for a long period of time. So when friends and classmates saw the blonde and brunette giving each other the cold shoulder for 2 days straight, everyone wondered just what they could have possibly fought about; although it didn't take long to have a theory if one were to pay attention to dates.

"Tell Tidus to take notes for Kairi, she's sick," Riku reminded his best friend as the two strolled down the hallway to class.

"Okay! Hey, then why didn't she ask me?" Sora asked with a pout, "I mean we're in the same class too!"

"Sora you don't even take notes regularly," Riku reminded with a sigh. The silverette was waiting for some kind of response but when he didn't he looked to his side at Sora and then straight ahead again to see Roxas approaching from the other end. Soon, they all stopped before the doorway to their shared classroom with the couple glaring at each other so hard their tension could be felt by all he surrounding people…such as poor Riku.

"Uh…I'll see you at lunch, Sora," he quickly stared before scurrying off to his own class on the next floor.

"…"

"…"

"Roxas."

"Sora…"

After a short pause, the two tried to enter through the door at the same time, only to hit each other while being stuck in the door.

"Wow Roxas, of COURSE you'd do this!"

"Oh yes, how rude of me, you really should've gone first. After all: whatever happened to ladies first?"

"HEY! Take that back you fake-blonde!"

With that insult, Roxas shoved the brunette, which helped pop Sora out of the doorframe and onto the ground with a thud. Though Sora snapped his neck around with a glare but Roxas merely ignored him as he walked past. Without warning, the one on the ground reached up and yanked on Roxas's bag to bring him down to the same level.

"Oof! Oh! Real mature!" Roxas exclaimed sarcastically as he tried to reach around to Sora.

"JERK! Take that back, NOW!" Sora demanded as he climbed on top of the other and grabbing hold of Roxas's uniform.

"Make me, Bitch!" he spat back at the order.

The classroom fell in complete silent at that point with all eyes on the pair and all feeling the effects of that last comment. However, the silence was getting even to Roxas, who slowly realized what he just called his boyfriend that he's currently in a verbal-almost-turned-physical-fight with. But what got to him more was the distraught look on Sora's face as the boy slowly removed himself from Roxas.

"S-Sora…I…I didn't…"

"Yes you did!" Sora cut in as he threw down his school bag and dashed out of the classroom, almost running straight into the teacher, but dodged her and continued running with tears.

* * *

><p>It was a nice Friday afternoon to the owner of Fenrir as he pulled his motorcycle up and into the house garage. Classes went by smoothly today and he got to have a few hours with his friends afterwards as well. It was nice that he still had the day to himself if he wished. His first task was getting some food so he strolled to the kitchen to fill his stomach. He was in the mood for cereal which was a nice afternoon-filling 'snack' to him. After the bowl was ready, the the spiky-blonde was greeted with an annoyingly repeated doorbell. Walking to the door, he opened it with his free hand to spot his favorite person in the world…in an annoyed face.<p>

"Something the matter, Squally?" he asked with a hint of teasing in his voice upon using the nickname. Although when the brunette didn't respond to that hint of teasing, it meant it was serious, "Something really is wrong huh?"

"Where's Roxas?" was the simple reply, though that name was said with poison.

"Not home yet, I didn't see his shoes…why? What did he do? If I even want to know…"

"You don't."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll stop me from doing what I would be doing."

"Squall!"

"Oh come on, Cloud, that brat deserves a punch at the very least!"

Cloud only responded with a small glare which immediately made the other sigh in defeat.

"Come on in, you can tell me what happened," Cloud offered as he stepped off to the side.

"Sora came running home crying just as I was leaving for my classes this morning," Squall quickly explained.

"…And you automatically think its Roxas's fault?" Cloud asked with a raised brow as the two went to sit in the living room.

"Well yes…but it helped when Sora started shouting 'stupid Roxas, I hate you Roxas, Roxas is the worse' and start throwing things out his window…it was hard not to notice when you keep hearing things breaking; mostly photo frames though."

"Well he's not back yet so something must be keeping him up at school…"

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you running to go apologize to Sora yet?"<p>

The young blonde growled a bit before returning to his current activity: banging his hand on the gym lockers.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Roxas." The tone sounded more threatening this time and its speaker, Riku, folded his arms in slight impatience.

"…I can't…"

"You…can't?"

"I can't…"

"And why not?"

"…Sora scares me sometimes, okay? More so his brother actually…What can I say without getting killed before even getting to the apology?" the blonde pointed out as he turned around to face the silverette.

"Oh, so it's better that you just never try to apologize and let Sora walk out of your life forever?"

"…Right."

Roxas immediately picked up his school bag and went straight to Sora's house as fast as he could.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The blonde paced in front of the door of his boyfriend's house, well hopefully still-boyfriend's house. When the two spend time together at someone's house, it's usually Roxas's house as the young brunette's got a very intimidating family. Every time he goes over, they all send him the same kind of glare…

The only exception to this was Sora's parents, but anyone else such as cousins and siblings all refused to give the young couple their blessing.

"Okay…okay…no one's come out to shoo me away yet…alright…over ten minutes now…" After a few breathers, he finally took the bravery to walk up to the front of the door and press the doorbell. He was really hoping Sora's parents were home…

When the door finally opened, Roxas's hopes fell all the way through the earth's crust and to the center of the Earth. There's no way he's going to be able to get to see Sora now…

"Hey Heartbreaker, you come to give yourself to me so I can bash you a few times? You're just lucky I can't do it at school…"

Roxas gritted his teeth as he sent the one before him a glare. He hated that smirk, he hated that sarcastic attitude, he hated the guy's guts, and more than anything he hated how this man shared the same exact DNA as Sora!

"I don't have time for this, Vanitas, just let me see Sora so I can apologize, make up, and snog him in front of your face!" Roxas bit back and that smirk on the other's fell into a frown.

"Ooh, feel confident huh? What makes you think Sora will even give you the time of day?" Vanitas folded his arms and stepped forward with the door shutting behind him, forcing Roxas to take a step back.

"Well if you let me into the house so I can do just that, it would be nice!" Roxas pointed out,

That smirk came back.

"Does it look like I'm as nice as Squally?"

That tone sounded more threatening than sarcastic this time but before Roxas could even respond, the black-haired boy's hand reach over to the side to pick up the baseball bat sitting there.

* * *

><p>One of Sora's favorite melodies started playing on his phone but Sora was too busy having his music playing on his boom box loudly to hear it. However, as luck would have it, he rolled over on his bed to see it vibrating on his table. Turning the music down, he reached over to check who it was.<p>

_Roxas_

The young brunette tossed his phone to the end of his bed and was about to turn the music back up if he didn't hear screaming outside his house…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora opened his front door to see what the ruckus was only to see his twin trying to kill the boyfriend he's mad at.

"Vanitas!" Sora exclaimed in surprise only to have Roxas turn his head that way instead but that resulted in the blonde to trip. Sora immediately ran over to grab a hold of his brother from behind before a serious injury actually happens.

"Van! Stop it! Van! Stop or I'm telling Mom and Dad!"

The other relaxed for a moment before giving Sora a look over his shoulder.

"Like that's going to do anything to me," Van pointed out before raising his bat again but Sora kept his grip on him.

"Van! Stop! I mean it!"

Roxas stared to scramble to his feet but before he could even get the chance to turn around to talk to Sora, Vanitas chucked his weapon at the blonde…and hitting its mark.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're going to adopt one day? That's so cool! And very cute!" Sora exclaimed when Cloud accidentally slipped the news while watching over his brother and Sora trying to do homework in the living room.<em>

"_That serious huh?" Roxas commented to his brother who looked away with a slight blush._

"_We're just planning…we're not sure yet. For one, we should at least move in together and get a stable job. Not to mention at least finish school so adopting won't be for a while…" _

"_Will you get a boy or girl?" Sora asked excitedly._

"_Whoa, slow down! Cloud and Squall have been dating a while, yes, but they're still in college! Isn't that still early to be planning about something like THAT?" Roxas pointed out and reminded. _

"_Says the one that asked me what kind of wedding 'theme' Sora would like," Cloud bit back without much effort causing Roxas to send a glare while blushing. Not that it didn't affect Sora as well._

"_Y-You wanna get married one day, Roxy?" _

"_Erm…it was…just a thought. I mean…we're only teenagers! That's WAY far into the future!" Roxas responded while looking away. But Sora crawled over and planted a sweet kiss on the other's cheek._

"_That's still really cute and romantic of you, Roxy! I know it's really far in the future and we have no idea how long we would last together…but for what's it's worth, I'd be extremely lucky if you want to have me for so long…"_

* * *

><p>"Oh come on! He's not DEAD or anything!"<p>

Roxas made a sound, mostly an attempt at a groan. Waking up from Vanitas may be the worst way to wake up…

"I think he's coming to…"

"Roxas?"

The blonde slowly fluttered his eyes open to see Squall playing nurse as he was sitting by him with Cloud behind with a face of concern. Sora was near his legs, looking in worry and against a further wall was Vanitas looking proud…that arrogant prick.

"Hey…you alright?" Cloud asked as Squall got out of the stool he was on so Cloud could take his place. The older blonde ran a hand through the younger's hair and Roxas blinked a few times before registering the question.

"I…think?"

After a bit more of registering what he was around him, he realized he was on the living room couch and…why is his head freezing cold?

"Hey, don't move," Cloud ordered when Roxas moved only an inch, "The ice pack is your pillow as Van got you right at the back of your head. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"4? And yes, I remember who I am before you ask," Roxas replied with another groan. It felt as if his heart was in his head and its pounding like crazy.

"Van, do you have something to say?" Squall looked towards the boy, who only looked away,

"No, why would I?"

"Vanitas." Squally said more firmly.

The other only started whistling.

"Vanitas!" Squally shouted only to get a glare back.

"I'm not apologizing to someone that supposedly cares for Sora only to turn around and call him something less than a human!" Vanitas shouted before storming up the stairs with Squall calling after him. The room fell silent a moment after, only hearing Squall's voice and Vanitas's room slamming shut while shouting back.

"…I'll go get Squall," Cloud murmured before standing up and goes to calm down his boyfriend. Roxas's eyes drifted to Sora who was looking away and down to the side.

"Sora…can you…come a bit closer?"

Without saying anything Sora picked himself up and plopped down onto the stool but never once looked up.

"…I'm sorry, Sora," Roxas whispered, "And…I hate to admit it but…Vanitas is right. I don't expect an apology from him…...okay I don't expect one to begin with but he's right so I shouldn't even get one."

"…Well at least you admit he's right and you apologized," Sora replied with a shrug, "So thanks…"

"I'm sorry. Sora, you're still upset, is there anything I can do to? Anything to get you to forgive me?"

"I don't know, Roxas," Sora shook his head with a sigh, "I just…I don't know! It's been a rough day; I just…need some time alone," The boy's voice cracked a bit as he stared downwards, not wanting to deal with much of this anymore.

Roxas's hand reached out and gripped Sora's arm. Seeing that Sora isn't putting up a resistance, he gently pulled it towards him until he could reach out and hold the other's hand.

"But I don't want to leave you alone when you're sad. I'm your lover; it's my job to make you happy. I can't just sit by knowing I did something wrong and I can't fix it."

"…I don't know, Roxas," Sora repeated with a shake of his head. After a pause, Roxas forced himself into a sitting position and held in a groan of pain that throbbed inside his head when he did. But the pain is nothing if he's on the verge of losing Sora. That tone, that hesitation, the posture…it was just screaming 'maybe we should break up' to Roxas. Even if that's not what Sora will do, the blonde still knew Sora was thinking about it and that's just as bad!

"Sora, look at me...Sora…"

Slowly, the other did. Blue eyes met blue but it pained Roxas to see the look Sora had on his face. Every moment that passed gave Roxas a reason to do what he wanted to do.

"I love you."

Sora's face changed drastically but Roxas's serious one remained the same.

"I love you…Sora…I have for a long time. It just took me…around now to just realize it. Don't feel the need to feel the same way…I'll love you anyway and will continue to do so…so long as you'll have me."

"_I'll forever be by your side…if you'll have me…"_

* * *

><p>"You're slacking!" Vanitas shouted as he threw an apple, hard, at a poor blonde's back.<p>

"Ow! Ugh…" the body slumped as the pain went through his body…he was slightly worried it damaged his spine…

"Oh and you can keep that, it's been on the ground," the black-haired teen stated as he leaned back in his lawn chair and took a sip from his drink.

"Th-Thanks…how thoughtful…" Roxas murmured sarcastically as he picked up the apple, pocketed it, and pulled himself up to continue mowing the lawn.

"Watch that attitude!" a second voice popped in before taking a sip from her own drink.

"Ugh…sorry…" Roxas growled with a partial groan in his tone. Ever since that confession, things have been…different. Sora wasn't sure how to respond to that; not that it surprised Roxas, but the poor brunette wasn't sure if he could believe it. The two were having trouble being together, thanks to the awkwardness of a love confession…but Roxas kept being the one going to Sora, he thought he might as well try and get on the rest of the families' good side.

"By the way, Vanitas, I heard you threw a bat that smacked the boy right over the head."

"Sure did, wish I got it on tape," the boy replied to the older woman sitting just as comfortably next to him.

"…I approve," she stated with a thumbs up. The backyard's door suddenly slid open with Sora standing there in what looks to be a partial pout and partial glare.

"Don't encourage Vanitas to do violence! Roxas could've been hospitalized!" Sora exclaimed as he stepped out, "What kind of example are you setting for us?"

Her pink hair glistened in the sunlight as she raised an arm to lower her dark sunglasses a tad to see Sora eye-to-eye.

"Who said I was supposed to set an example to you boys? That's my younger sister's job(and I was hoping he _was _hospitalized)."

Sora threw his arms up, ready to give up.

"Well your sister's not here, Lightning! You only came over because you heard Roxas got hurt!"

"I know."

"Ugh! You're worse than Nii-Chan! At least he doesn't voice what he wants!"

"I actually wish she was in Nii-San's place," Vanitas threw in his thoughts on it.

"Van!" Sora exclaimed, appalled.

"Let's face it, Sor: you get along with Nii-San, but I clearly get along with our oldest cousin more."

"That's because you two don't have a heart!"

"I do so," Vanitas and Lightning replied in blunt unison. Not wanting to argue about it, as it was a two-one battle at this point, Sora rushed over to Roxas and pulled him away.

"You two stop enslaving him!" Sora ordered as he held onto a tired Roxas to take him inside.

"But it's fun," said Vanitas with a smirk.

"And the boy wanted prove himself to us so it's not like we're taking advantage of him," Lightning added in a monotone voice.

"BS!" Sora bit back before he closed the door.

"…"

"…"

"Want to kill noobs at Halo?" Vanitas offered,

"You read my mind."

* * *

><p>Sora sighed as he put down Roxas in the kitchen chair and went to prepare a cold drink.<p>

"Roxas, you're going to kill yourself one of these days. Who puts themselves at the mercy of those that hate you?" Sora half-scolded as he dumped ice into cups.

"…Me?" Roxas replied with a light shrug causing Sora to sigh so Roxas continued, "It's just…I'm thinking 'what if' for us."

"…What do you mean?" Sora asked as he stared at their un-poured drinks that he took a pause into making.

"What if…you love me just as much as I love you? What if…we get married? What if we have a family? What if we'll be together forever?" With every question, his voice got louder, and soon, Sora felt the other's hands on his arms, "Am I good enough for you…if your family doesn't even accept me?"

"…Not all families accept all marriages that happen though," Sora pointed out as he slowly poured juice for the two of them, "And don't be silly, Roxas. Who says you're not good enough?"

"_Vanitas, Lightning, Squall(even if not out loud), myself…" _

"But your family loves you and wants the best for you, as do I. I want to be…good enough. How can I expect you to accept me as worthy…if your own twin can't? Sure, one of your cousins doesn't like me any more than he does and the only reason Squall is a bit more accepting is because Cloud is my brother. But still…"

"Roxas, you're thinking too much," Sora stated as he walked out of Roxas's touch to put both their drinks on the kitchen table.

"…_but I don't want to lose you." _

"Roxas?"

The blonde blinked out of his thoughts to see Sora looking in worry and thus quickly went to join him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So…I heard Roxas is depressed lately…" Riku casually brought up only to receive a look from Sora as the two walked home from school. But Sora replied after he took a breath and let out a sigh.

"Depressed is an understatement. I don't know what's going on with him…he's been acting weird since he got hit in the head with a bat."

"Well with the way you've started ignoring him, I don't think it's totally the bat's fault," Riku pointed out.

"Well Roxas is weirding me out! He said he loved me and he's afraid I will never-"

"Wait he said he _loved_ you?" Riku cut in, wondering how he hasn't heard of this.

"Well, yeah, after he woke up but it was a little hard to take him seriously because I thought he had a concussion."

"…And you don't feel the same way?"

Sora stopped in his walking and Riku did as well.

"…I don't know," Sora shrugged as he stared at the ground, "I'm only 15, Riku. I'm too young to know what love feels like. As in, the real kind of love. The love between my parents. The love between Nii-Chan and Cloud!"

"But you're still dating…Sora, think about it from Roxas's point of view for a sec. You just confessed your love and the other doesn't feel the same way. How do you think that makes him feel?"

"But Roxas said it was okay that I don't feel the same, he said so!"

"Well of course he's going to say that! He doesn't want to guilt you into saying something you don't mean," Riku pointed out before motioning Sora to continue their walk, "And you've said he's been trying to 'prove his worth' to your family right? Well you were complaining about that but at least it makes sense to me now."

Sora nodded to these questions and waited patiently for Riku's thoughts on this.

"Take it as it is, Sora. He's trying to make up for what happened when your fight got out of hand too (I assume at least). Besides…you have to admit that at least he's trying to get on your good side as well as your family's. And he's right, Sora: How far can he go in a relationship with you if he's got people hounding him for not being good enough for you? That's not the most fun thing to hear I can tell you that much."

"Why? Did Kairi's family dislike you too?"

"This isn't about me," Riku said sternly, "This is about you and Roxas and how you have just as much to play to Roxas's distress as Roxas himself."

"…Ngh…but what am I supposed to tell him? I mean, we got into the most stupid fight possible and it landed us here! Am I supposed to take it as a bad or good sign?"

Riku merely shrugged which Sora, in turn, gave him a pouting glare.

"You're supposed to be giving me good advice, as my best friend!"

"I already gave you plenty didn't I?"

"Ugh…fine, I'll…I'll talk to him…"

Even though Sora has decided on that, it wasn't really easy to state that. Still, he got through it when he told Roxas to meet him on the rooftop at lunch the next day at school.

* * *

><p>When Sora opened the door, it was a flash of déjà vu for him.<p>

"Sora…"

Roxas stood facing the fence and whispered that name as he turned to face the brunette. It was just like that day…

"Roxas," Sora said in a similar matter to last time he was up here and alone with Roxas. Sora slowly approached the other with a calm and straight face until he was right before the other. The blonde was about to open his mouth to speak but Sora stopped him as he gently put his hand against the other's lips.

"I'm…sorry," Sora stated, but didn't let Roxas have a word yet, "I…don't know what it's like to love yet. I shouldn't reject your actions just because I don't understand it."

"…I appreciate that, Sora. I'm sorry as well…I'm sorry for that stupid fight that I caused and stirred this entire thing."

Sora couldn't help but let out a giggle at that.

"It wasn't…totally your fault. But…I guess it was one of those things we should've discussed beforehand huh? Are we…good?"

"We're so good," Roxas replied causing Sora to giggle again as Roxas pulled Sora in for a hug that he happily returned. They stood there together, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms.

"Hey…remember the last time we were up here talking about something serious?" Sora asked and hoped the other does or Sora would have a very good reason to give the blonde a silent treatment.

"Of course I do, Silly."

"Hn…good," Sora whispered as he hugged the other even tighter, "And Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"Next year, for sure, I'll get you chocolates for Valentine's Day."

"Even if you don't, you'll still get something from me for White's Day."

"I…really like you, Roxas."

"And I love, Sora…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_I…really like you, Sora…I'm hoping, if it's okay, that…we could…be more than just f-friends…?" _

_The other merely blushed from the news and a frog got stuck in his throat. He would open his mouth to try and say something but his face only got redder while nothing would leave his throat._

"_Y-You don't have to! I mean uh…I-I don't want to lose my friendship with yo-"_

_Sora stopped the other with a tight hug, helping the heat in Roxas's body go up even more. _

"_S-Sora…!" _

_The other only murmured something that fell deaf to the blonde's ears so he kindly asked for a repeat. It took a couple of tries before Sora actually looked at the other in the eye and whispered as loud as he could, nearly in whimper:_

"_I…r-really like y-you…t-too…"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
><em>

Unlike their first time in confessing, whether it was their confession of feelings or a simple apology, they both realized how much more comfortable they are with each other and their lack of nervousness and fear of the other. It just showed them how far they've come with each other.

Without word or warning, their lips gracefully met in an act of pure love.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy (late) Valentine's DayWhite Day!**

**-The title is a play on the colors red and white? Or at least attempted **

**-So if you didn't really catch it(b/c I fail at hinting it?): their big fight was about their 'roles' in the relationship. Since Sora bottoms, Roxas expected him to play the girl's part in the Valentine's Day/White Day tradition so Roxas expected something from Sora on Valentine's Day. Obviously Sora didn't and thus Roxas got mad which caused Sora to get mad because of the fact Roxas placed him in a gender role scenario. **

**Please read and review! Thank you!**


End file.
